1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a content information management method, and a related computer program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a content information management method and a related computer program, which are enabled to efficiently update a key for content security in an environment wherein encrypted content stored in a content providing server or the like connected to, for example, a home network is utilized in various kinds of network-connected equipment.
2. Related Art
With the nowadays popularized data communication networks, what is so called a home network, in which household electric appliances, computers, and other peripheral devices are network-connected thereby enabling mutual communication, has become increasingly widespread. The home network provides convenience and comfort by performing communication among network-connected devices to thereby share data processing functions thereof, and by perform transmission and reception (communication) of content among them. Home networks are expected to become increasingly popular in the future.
Meanwhile, various software data (hereunder referred to as content) like audio data such as music, image data such as movies, game programs, and various kinds of application programs can be stored in recording media, for example, a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), a MD (Mini Disc), a CD (Compact Disc), solid state storage media such as semiconductor memories, etc., as digital data. Additionally, in recent years, a high-density recordable disc utilizing a blue laser has been developed. Digital content is stored in such various information recording media and provided to users. A user reproduces and utilizes the content in a reproducing device, such as his/her own PC (Personal Computer), disc player, etc.
In general, the rights of distribution of many kinds of content, such as music data and image data, are in possession of manufacturers and sellers thereof. Therefore, it is general that certain restrictions are imposed on the utilization of that content at the time of distribution thereof, that is, only regular users are permitted to utilize the content thereby to prevent unauthorized copying thereof from being performed.